1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery cell for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related All
Unlike primary batteries that cannot be charged, secondary batteries refer to batteries that can he charged/discharged. The secondary batteries are widely used in fields of compact electronic devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, notebook computers, and tablet PCs.